


SNIPPET II

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can get hard sometimes......</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNIPPET II

Sauli was curled next to Adam, his arm across the freckled chest, their legs intertwined. Usually, after their lovemaking, Adam was relaxed, smiling, but Sauli could feel the tension, knew that his love was lying awake, just staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking. Come here, give me a kiss. You have to meet your friends tomorrow for lunch and I don't want them thinking I kept you up all night."

"I love when you keep me up all night," Sauli smiled as he kissed Adam gently. "Now tell me what is wrong so we can go to sleep. Adam, don't shut me out. You promised."

"I know. I'm just nervous. So much is riding on this album. I'm tired and I don't want to have to wait any more.  
I need to know if people will love it as much as I do. What if they don't? What if it's been a year of my life wasted?"

"Baby, your fans will love it...... "

"I know my fans will love it, but I want OTHER people to love it, too. Sometimes I feel like I'm beating my head against a brick wall. What do I have to do to be accepted, to just have them give me a chance?"

Sauli ran his hand softly over the heaving chest, searching for the right words, words that weren't coming to him in his native nor his adopted language. "Tell me what you think you will lose if your dreams for this album don't come true?"

"I don't know, everything, I guess."

"Do you think you will lose me?"

Adam paused for the slightest moment. "I, I don't know. I know you love me, but won't you miss all of this," Adam swung his arm encompassing the room the view out the wall of glass at the bottom of their bed that twinkled with lights from the city. "Won't you miss the trips, the restaurants, the people we get to meet?"

"Oh, rakkaani, do you think that is why I am here? Is that all you think of me?"

"No, Sauli, I know better. But sometimes the fear creeps in, all the 'what ifs.' You know what I mean?"

"So, let us take them one by one. You love this house, I know. I love it, too. I love the view, I love the pool, I love our furry backyard friends. But most of all I love the memories we have made here. Your friends, my friends, the parties, the dinners, and us, times like this when you come home to me from a trip, stand with me to look out at the city while you hold my hand and kiss me. No one can take those away from us. 

But if we had to, we could find another place to make memories. You made memories in your tiny apartment before you had this, just as I made memories in mine before I met you. The memories are so good because we made them together, isn't that right? They are OUR memories,"

Adam pulled him closer. "So, you love me?"

"Tomorrow I will go to find a little apartment that we can afford if you have to go back to the chorus line. We will start using coupons and stop shopping at Whole Foods. I will put the Juicer on Ebay in the morning and we will drink water from the, from the..."

"The tap - water from the tap, or the spigot, whichever. And, by the way, you are a jerk, have I ever told you that?"

Sauli laughed. "I think you have told me that once or twice. So I will spend tomorrow with you instead and not worry for a little while longer? Can we get sushi tomorrow before we are broke?"

In a flash, Adam was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "You will NOT make fun of me!"

Again, Sauli laughed. "Am I supposed to be frightened of you my love? Because you pinning me to our bed when I am still warm from our lovemaking does not inspire fear."

And it was Adam's turn to laugh. He rolled onto his back pulling Sauli with him. "What am I going to do with you? I thought I'd found me a little twink I could boss around and manhandle, but NO, I have to get a pushy Finn who thinks he's a comedian."

"So, when you look next time you will look for someone who is weak and quiet, right?"

"Yes, while you look for cheap apartments I will look for a man who cowers when I shout at him."

"Poor fellow."

"It is better he be the "poor fellow" instead of me. Can't you even pretend to be intimidated by me?"

"What does that mean?"

"Frightened. Impressed. Honored to be in my presence."

"Starting tonight, I will pretend."

"Good."

"Well, maybe I will start tomorrow. Tonight I want to do bad things to you."

"I thought we were going to sleep."

"We were, but not now. I want one last chance to make you squirm, then I will give you up to that poor fellow."

"And then where will you go?"

"I will move into the guest room and the poor fellow can take my place. You wouldn't make me give up the pool and my backyard friends would you?"

"No, you can stay in the guest room. Maybe you can come visit me sometimes."

"So, you would miss me?" Sauli's hand slid between Adam's legs. "You would miss this?"

"A lot. I would miss it a lot."

"No more worrying allowed, okay? Everyone will love your songs. Everyone already loves you......... not as much as I do, but they know you are a brave, talented man, my sweet. You are meant to be doing just what you are doing, entertaining people, making them feel things. The universe would not be so cruel as to take that away from you. Your life is destined to be happy."

"OUR life."

"Yes, OUR life. I feel "poor fellow" will have to wait a long time for his turn. You are mine and I will fight very hard to keep you, even in a tent, even if we eat at McDonalds. And I will begin right now," and he did, eliciting a moan from Adam's lips. "Welcome home, love."


End file.
